Alma
by Pipra
Summary: ONE-SHOT / YURI. Su alma fue dividida por el destino, pero volverá a estar unida por amor. ¡REVISADO!


"_Su alma fue dividida por el destino, pero volverá a estar unida por amor."_

.

.

.

Para Kagome era uno de esos días en los que se sentía deprimida sin saber muy bien la razón. Tal vez era porque nuevamente había discutido con Inuyasha hace algunos días, y ahora, miraba las gotas de lluvias deslizarse por su ventana. El cielo gris oscuro de aquella madrugada.

_Kikyo. . . _

Inuyasha había vuelto a verla, pero. . . algo extraño sucedía. Estuvo reflexionando toda la noche. Se dio cuenta que eran celos, mas no fue _por_Inuyasha, sino _de_Inuyasha.

Primero sintió lástima y pena al enterarse de la triste historia de la itako, luego fueron celos y envidia por la relación que había llevado –y llevaba- con el hanyou. Pero al conocer mejor a Kikyo, su concepción y confianza sobre ella se había tornado en aprecio. . . y hasta en una admiración que poco a poco pasó a ser un cálido sentimiento.

Tenía que admitirlo: sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Para bien o para mal; estaba enamorada la itako.

Kagome se acurrucó en su cama y fijo su vista en el reloj que daba las tres de la mañana. No había dormido casi nada, y ahora el sueño hacía estragos en ella.

.

.

.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose la despertó "¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó Kagome con voz media soñolienta. Seguramente era su madre quien venía a levantarla, a pesar de que era feriado.

Sintió una suave mano acariciar su antebrazo y la voz de una mujer pronunciar su nombre en un susurro. . . ¡pero no era la de su madre!

"¡¿Kikyo?" La joven se sentó en su lecho sorprendida.

La aludida rápidamente llevo dos dedos a los labios para acallarla. Su rostro pálido mostraba seriedad como de costumbre, sin embargo, sus ojos eran otro caso; tenían un extraño brillo en ellos. Kagome no pudo sondear que era.

Con movimientos lentos, la itako se sentó al frente sin apartar su mano.

"Kagome" pronunció dulcemente (un tono inusual en ella) ". . . Gracias"

Por fin apartó sus dedos de los labios de Kagome y los llevó a rozar su mejilla sonrojada. Se inclinó hacia al rostro de la jovencita y reiteró "_gracias_" en un susurro. Fue lo último que dijo, pues ahora sellaba sus labios con los de ella.

Los ojos de Kagome se dilataron ante el contacto. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡¿Por qué Kikyo estaba aquí? ¿Y de qué le daba las _gracias_? ¡Esto no está pasando! Debía ser una jugarreta de su mente. Debía ser. . . un hermoso sueño.

Kikyo la recostó en la cama con ella misma encima. Kagome sintió la suave presión de sus pechos y los labios explorando su cuello. Fue a partir de ahí que decidió darle poca importancia a toda incógnita y preocupación.

La itako apartó el rostro para tomar aire. Suspiro con deleite. De seguro podría obtener más de ella.

Kagome volvió a besar a Kikyo. Esta vez con más entusiasmo que con dulzura, hasta el punto de entrar a su boca y jugar con la lengua de la itako. Kikyo en cambio deseaba masajear los pechos de la joven y deslizó las inquietas manos por debajo del pijama. Ambas suspiraban complacidas entre ellas, pero aún así; querían más.

Aburrida de no poder tocar la piel de la chica a su entero antojo, Kikyo se las arreglo para deshacerse de la camisa y pantalones del pijama, dejando sólo las pantaletas. Kagome no quiso quedarse atrás. Metió las manos dentro del gi y el hakama de Kikyo para quitárselos. Estorbaban.

Finalmente, cogió de la cinta blanca para liberar su larga cabellera negra.

Ambas se contemplaron la una a la otra, sonrojadas. Algo hirviendo en el vientre dejaba escozor y ansiedad por unir el cuerpo de la una con la otra.

Kikyo bajó su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna de Kagome, y sujeto con los dientes la última prenda que quedaba, para bajarla lentamente por entre las piernas. Como si tuviera miedo de causar algún rasguño. Aunque rápidamente llevó su rostro a la entrepierna descubierta.

Sin mucho esfuerzo separó ambas piernas para besar los labios de la miko.

Atónita, Kagome cubrió su boca para ahogar los gemidos. Pero no aguantó por mucho y llevo ambas manos a la cabeza de la itako para acariciar sus sedosos cabellos entre los dedos. Kikyo lamía la punta del clítoris, saboreando el ligero néctar que desprendía, y ahora estaba en un plan de _mete-saca_ la lengua de su cavidad.

Kagome no paraba de jadear y mover las caderas. Cada espasmo era más intenso que el anterior hasta que llegó al tan esperado orgasmo.

Kikyo se limpió su boca con el dorso de la muñeca. Estaba satisfecha. Mas la joven le sorprendió con un dulce beso que le hizo sentir mariposas atrapadas en su estomago. Kagome la abrazó estrechamente para luego depositarla en la cama y abrirle las piernas. La itako dejó escapar una risita ante la mímica, pero se quedó callada cuando Kagome levantó sus caderas para acomodarse en ella. La joven miko mordisqueó suavemente los erectos pezones mientras sus caderas se movían de arriba abajo. Los clítoris de ambas se frotaban cada vez con más prisa e intensidad.

El saltar de los pechos de Kagome -mientras aceleraban su ritmo- era tan incitador para Kikyo. Al menos tenía que llevarse a uno de ellos a la boca. Finalmente se aferró a la cintura de la joven. Poco pasó para que ella alzara las caderas y diera un grito ahogado en el colmo de su clímax. La miko cayó de lado, agotada y jadeante, mientras la itako apreciaba su cuerpo perlado de sudor.

". . . Gracias" susurró nuevamente.

Kagome se limitó depositar sutiles besos a su boca. Recién captaba sus palabras. Lo decía por el hecho de comprenderla cuando otros no lo hicieron, por apreciarla. . . por amarla. La miko negó con la cabeza "A ti, Kikyo" y le sonrió.

Amabas ahora tenían el amor que siempre buscaron. Eran felices; sus almas fueron y serán nuevamente una sola.

.

.

.

Soñolienta, Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Notó que ya había amanecido y el ambiente se respiraba fresco por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Pero Kikyo no estaba. Todo parecía en orden; las sabanas, su pijama. . . como si no hubiera pasado ¿había sido un sueño?

Confundida, la joven miko se sentó en el borde de su cama. _Fue tan real._

Bajó su vista al percatarse de algo en el piso: una cinta.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Kagome estiró su brazo para alcanzarla. Kikyo si estuvo con ella. . . y siempre lo estaría; tenían el mismo corazón y la misma alma.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que simplemente se me ocurrió hacer un Yuri, aprovechando que tenía con el Word abierto. Bueno, sí; deje que la imaginación volara más de la cuenta, ja. . .

Plis ¡Dejen sus reviews!

Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre el fanfic; si les gusto o no, o si tienen algún comentario que hacer sobre la relación que llevan Kikyo y Kagome… cualquier cosa.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
